


Just A Second

by monkiainen



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Community: holmestice, Exhibitionism, Multi, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiainen/pseuds/monkiainen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Pendant is the place for sinners. Little did John know what to expect when he set his foot inside the notorious club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Second

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amindaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amindaya/gifts).



> Written for amindaya for the December 2013 Holmestice. This was originally supposed to be a Sherlock/John story, but then a certain Inspector barged in.. and well, this is the end result :)

The beat was pulsing around them like blood through veins. What a Sherlockian analogue, to compare the mundane things of life to the motions of a human body. You could literally smell the sex in the air; for that was what the people were here for, even though they pretended otherwise. But not him, no, never.

He feels naked without a gun tucked in the back of his pants – then again, it wouldn’t fit well with the pair of the tight jeans he was wearing at the moment. Nor the leather vest, for that matter. A few hopeful ones had tried to catch his attention, but John couldn’t care less. He was a man with a plan, and his plan entailed a certain dark-haired individual instead of these strangers.

There was a pattern in which the writhing bodies moved in and out of the dance floor. Some left alone, some in pairs, some even in groups. Whatever the combination, all of them made their way to the second floor balconies above the dance floor. Those “balconies” were more like individual plastic cubes, all lit from inside. Most of them had drapes of some sort blocking the direct view from the dance floor to the cubes – although it wasn’t really hard to deduct what exactly was going on those cubes based on the moans and whimpers mixing with the music. In some cases the people inside the cube hadn’t bothered with the drapes and were instead performing their act for all the world to see. They were all so beautiful, all consumed in the throes of their ecstasies. 

Colours, shapes, sounds, smells. All those beautiful things, committing sinful acts in front of everyone. There was a reason why The Pendant was **the** place for the debauched sinners of the modern world. It catered for everyone’s tastes, as long as it was legal. 

“Like what you see?”

John curses silently, for what use his soldier training is if he can’t sense Sherlock approaching him? His irritation is soon forgotten when Sherlock starts nipping his ear, causing John to shiver. Upon their first meeting, John could have never imagined how… _carnal_ Sherlock could be if he so wished. The whole “I don’t have time for relationships” –thing had misguided John for thinking that Sherlock only cared for his job and job alone. How wrong had he been. It had turned out that despite Sherlock’s protests against relationships, he was still very keen on engaging in the more physical aspects of human life. Sex, to be exact. Preferably with John, although it wasn’t unheard of Sherlock to drag Lestrade home with him after a case to have his way with the loyal DI. John had no idea what Sherlock’s feelings for him were (if there were any to begin with), but he knew he was having the best sex of his life.

With that in mind, John let his gaze wonder, until one particular cube caught his eye. The cube in question wasn’t even remotely draped, even though it was fully lit from inside. The reason why he had chosen the cube inside was the man standing inside it - something about him was eerily familiar. Ah. John really should have known better.

“What did you promise Greg to get him there partially nude?”

Sherlock just smiled that infuriating smile of his, not giving John any answers. Not that John actually presumed Sherlock to answer him anyway.

Meanwhile Greg had noticed John and Sherlock below him, and shivered in anticipation. Finally. Time to face the music so to speak. Greg made sure that John’s focus was directed to him alone before letting his hand slide down to his leather-covered crotch. The black thong barely covering his rapidly filling dick felt so good beneath his hand, all smooth and tight. What felt even better was John’s hungry gaze directed to him and him alone, as if Greg and John were the only people present at the nightclub. Sherlock had been quite elaborate with his instructions for the night, and Greg was willing to follow his instructions as long as it benefitted them all.

Slowly, never taking his eyes of John, Greg started massaging his half-hard cock through the thong. Sighing contentedly Greg gradually applied more pressure to his throbbing cock – which in succession made John turn into an interesting shade of pink.

John couldn’t believe his eyes. He really shouldn’t be surprised of the fact that Sherlock knew about his… preference of _watching_ others in all sort of sexual situations. It was Sherlock they were talking about, after all, and knowing the consulting detective he had probably deduced it the moment things had gotten… heated between them. John had a really hard time to think straight though, for at that particular moment he was more interested in Greg _touching_ himself in a way John had never before associated with the older man. From the looks of it was going to be good night.

Sherlock smiled softly to himself. It seemed like his little plan was working accordingly – really, it had been almost too easy to orchestrate the whole thing. Most people wouldn’t see Greg Lestrade as an exhibitionist, but Sherlock knew better. It was so painfully obvious if you kept your eyes open.

While Sherlock mulled over his deductive skills, Greg had decided that the leather thong was really too much and started removing the offending garment. John swallowed audibly, moving Sherlock’s attention from his inner thoughts to the spectacle currently taking place. Ah, this was going to be great.

Greg had finally gotten rid of the leather garment, dropping it haphazardly to the cube floor. What Greg lacked in length compared to Sherlock, he truly compensated it in girth. John and Sherlock were both mesmerized by the sinful sight of Greg, standing in his naked glory on top of the dance floor where everyone could see him. By the sounds of whispered encouragements, John and Sherlock weren’t the only ones appreciating the sight – most of the attention was now centered towards Greg who was clearly enjoying the eyes of everyone else on him. 

Greg was fully hard, his cock already leaking precome to his hand slowly fisting himself. Locking his eyes with John, Greg moved his left hand to his mouth, sucking his index and middle fingers. When he was satisfied with the outcome, Greg removed his fingers with a slight ‘pop’ and reached for his ass. It took Greg a bit maneuvering, but eventually Greg was simultaneously caressing his cock and his opening. In moments like these Greg really wished he’d have longer fingers, like Sherlock. Greg shivered with the memory of Sherlock’s elegant fingers probing him, grazing his prostate and finally fucking him with his fingers alone. It had been one of the best nights in Greg’s life.

Greg muttered to himself, trying to get a better angle for his fingers. The floor of the cube was slick with his sweat, and Greg could feel his footing slipping every time he changed his position. Finally, when Greg was getting impatient, he nudged his prostate with the tip of his fingers. From that moment on, Greg was only concentrated on his own pleasure, the thoughts of John watching him muted by his own excitement. 

“Look at him, all hard and leaking just for you. I bet you would kill to see me there with him, pounding desperately to his ass. Don’t you, John?” Sherlock all but growled in John’s ear, blindly fumbling for the smaller man’s jeans. Sherlock opened John’s zipper, pulling out his hard cock and giving it some experimental tugs. That wasn’t enough for Sherlock, though, so with John’s cock in his right hand Sherlock tried to open his own trousers single-handedly. Growling frustrated, Sherlock was about to remove his hand from John’s cock for a moment when John suddenly came to his senses and proceeded to help Sherlock with his task. Sherlock sighed audibly when his cock finally sprang free from its confinements, taking both his and John’s cocks in his hand. With both their eyes turned to Greg, Sherlock started moving his hand in earnest, trying to time their climaxes with Greg’s.

It took only a few minutes before all three men were coming simultaneously – John and Sherlock on the dance floor, and Greg on the cube above them. When the white noise had cleared from his head, John turned his eyes to the cube above him, wondering what else Sherlock had in store for the three of them. By the look of things it was starting to look wonderfully great for everyone involved – perhaps Sherlock would indulge _some_ other John’s dirty little secret.

“You’ll just have to wait to find it out, John.”


End file.
